Back In Black
by x0RockNRoll0x0
Summary: Zack Mooneyham moves to Michigan because of his dad's promotion. He falls in love with the girl next door. So what happens when the School of Rock tours in his new city? Please Read and Review! Warning! Is a mary-sue.
1. Breaking Off

A/N: I do not own anything from School of Rock  
  
Fifteen year old Zack Mooneyham woke up on the first day of tenth grade. He looked at his reflection in his mirror. Same shoulder length dark brown hair. Same height of 5'3. Same brown eyes. He sighed and put on a Ramones shirt and blue jeans with his black Chuck Taylors. He ran down the stairs and sat at the kitcen table.  
  
"Zack, we need to talk," his father said as he watched his son eat. "I got a promotion at work and we have to move to Michigan. We already bought the house. We are moving tonight so you can say goodbye to all of your friends."  
  
"B-but what about the band? What about my social life?" Zack demanded wildly.  
  
"Honey you can make new friends. And as for the band, they can get a new guitarist," his mother said as she sat down at the table.  
  
"No, this can't be true," Zack exclaimed and put his head down on the table. "I'm going to school."  
  
He walked to school quickly and saw his friends Freddy and Katie on the way.  
  
"Hey 'Spazzy'!" he yelled to get their attention, and had to duck to avoid Freddy's fist connecting with his head.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Freddy yelled and started to chase Zack down the street until they knocked over Billy who was riding his bike.  
  
"Freddy! Are you okay?" Katie yelled chasing over to help up her boyfriend.  
  
"Oh joy. Another year surrounded by fashion victims!" Billy sighed and brushed the dirt off of his green shirt of feathers and sequins. He picked up his bike and finished riding to school.  
  
"Are you two okay?" Katie asked helpng Freddy off the ground.  
  
"Not really," Zack said. "You guys, I'm moving to Michigan. My dad got a promotion and we're moving tonight."  
  
"You can't move, what about the band?" Katie asked and started to spaz out.  
  
"It's not like I want to move!" Zack said angrily.  
  
"Dude what happened to you!? You should have stuck it to the man? What is going on? Have you forgotten everything that happened over the past five years?" Freddy practically screamed.  
  
"I'm just not the same. It's Summer. It's like she is running my life. I can't take it. She'll hate me but it won't matter now. I'm breaking it off with her today. I can't stand her anymore. i need out," Zack said exasperatedly.  
  
"What do you need to say to Summer?" someone asked.  
  
The three of them turned around and saw Summer Hathaway standing there with a bag full of books and her hands on her hips.  
  
"N-nothing," Zack gulped.  
  
"What do you need to tell me Zack?" she repeated, this time more firmly.  
  
"Go on you guys," he said to his two friends who ran down the street.  
  
Freddy turned around and yelled,"Bye! I'll miss you man!" Katie turned and waved goodbye.  
  
"Summer, I can't see you anymore. We're over," Zack said trying to be nice about it.  
  
"Why can't you see me?" she demanded.  
  
"I'm moving away. My dad earned a promotion at work and we need to move. We won't be able to keep in touch," he replied.  
  
"We can have a long distance relationship. We still love each other. We have for two years and you moving isn't going to ruin our relationship!" she screamed.  
  
"Summer, I can't be with you either way! I don't love you! We're over! Okay?" he yelled and started to walk.  
  
"So, so you're just going to walk away like that?" she yelled after him. He didn't answer.  
  
"You'll love me still! Once you are gone you'll want me back! One day you'll come back to me! Mark my words," she yelled.  
  
Zack turned around. "I'll keep that in mind," he said and walked away. 


	2. Girl Next Door

A/N: Sadly, I still own nothing from School of Rock.  
  
Zack's family's car pulled into the driveway of their new house. It was bigger than their old house, but it still wasn't big. It looked like a pretty cool neighborhood. They had passed a group of kids skateboarding in a driveway.  
  
They all got out of the car and went into the house.Zack went up to his new room. It was a lot bigger than his old room. There was already his mattress and a bunch of boxes there. His mom came in and sat on the mattress and patted the spot next to her for him to sit.  
  
"Look Zack, I know it was hard for you to leave all of your friends behind. I went through the same thing when I was about your age. It was one of the best things that ever happened to me. I met your dad after I moved," his mom said, then gave him a hug. "But your dad and I want you to keep in touch with your friends. They're great people and they'll want to hear from you. So we decided to give you a little moving present."  
  
Just then Zack's dad walked in with a small wrapped box and handed it to him. Zack opened the package eagerly to see what the big surprise was about. When he finally got it open, he gasped in surprise.  
  
"I get my own phone?" Zack asked, being very surprised.  
  
"And your own phone line," his mother added brightly.  
  
"We already registered it. Your phone number is on the box," he added.  
  
"Thanks you guys," Zack said, hugging his parents. "I'm going to set it up so I could call Freddy once I'm done unpacking."  
  
"Okay, we'll leave you to it then," his father said as they departed the room to unpack their own boxes.  
  
Zack had gotten most of his boxes unpacked when there was a knock at the door. Zack ran down the stairs to get it once he figured his parents weren't going to.  
  
Once he opened the door he saw a girl with her back turned. When she realized that the door had opened she turned around.  
  
Zack gasped in surprise when he saw her. She was beautiful. She had long elbow length dark brown hair. Her eyes were a warm chocolate color and she a little shorter than he was, about 5'2 from appearance.  
  
"Hi, I'm Hannah, I live next door. My sister was throwing a ball for our dog and it went over the fence and she's too shy to come herself so she sent me because she wants it back," she said quickly.  
  
Zack was speechless for a few seconds but then managed to say, "I'm Zack. Follow me. We can go get the ball."  
  
"Thanks," Hannah said, smiling."By the way, welcome to the neighborhood. Are you in tenth grade?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to Mott I think it is?" Zack said, trying to remember the name of his school. He opened the door and they walked outside.  
  
"Yeah. It's Mott. I go there too. Did you get your schedule yet?" Hannah asked him as he started searching through leaves.  
  
"Yeah. If you want to see it I can go get it once we find your sister's ball," he replied. He looked up when he found the ball and Hannah was staring at him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You're really nice. You're not like any of the guys at Mott," she said smiling.  
  
"Umm...o-okay...thanks. Well, uh, here's your ball," Zack stuttered as he handed her the ball, now staring at her.  
  
"Y-you wanted to see my schedule right?" he asked and was answered with a nod. "Uhh...okay. Follow me. My room is scrambled and stuff since I haven't finished unpacking yet."  
  
"That's okay. I'm used to dirty rooms," Hannah said simply and followed him up to his room.  
  
When they got upstairs to his room they found a note on his door. It read:  
  
Zack-  
  
We went to get new furniture. We won't be home until late. Don't stay up past 12. Try to finish unpacking your room. You drawers are in the living room.  
  
Love,  
Mom and Dad.  
  
"Guess we're alone," Zack said and opened the door. The room was literally a mess. There were clothes spread all over the room. Boxes were thrown everywhere.  
  
Hannah surveyed the room and asked, "you play the guitar?" when she spotted his guitar laying on the mattress.  
  
"Yeah. I used to be in a band. We were the School of Rock. It was me and all my friends. We got started in fifth grade when our teacher broke her leg and our sub was a fake. He taught us all about punk and rock. We ditched school to play the Battle of the Bands. It was awesome. I miss them so much." Zack said looking down as he said the last sentence.  
  
"I'm so sorry that you had to leave your friends. I hope you like it here," she said sympathetically and looked into his big, gorgeous brown eyes.  
  
"Yeah. I think I will like it here," he answered looking up at her and smiling. He put his other hand on top of hers and held it.  
  
"Is that your schedule?" Hannah asked pulling her hand out of his quickly.  
  
"Oh yeah, it is. Sorry," Zack said to answer her. They looked over his schedule and Hannah's face lit up with a smile.  
  
"What?" he asked looking up at her and laughing at the look on her face.  
  
"We have almost every class together. We have all of them except for 5th period and your class is the one next to mine. We even have the same lunch time," she said happily.  
  
Then all of a sudden she hugged him and he hugged her back.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Well, it's just, one of my best friends moved away. I miss her so I know how your friends must feel. She was our second guitarist in my band. And earlier I was thinking, maybe you could come to one of our practices sometime and maybe replace her?" she explained. "And I have no friends in the neighborhood except for Matt, but he has other friends. But now you're here. So now I have someone I can hang with."  
  
"Oh, okay then. When is your next practice? I would love to go to it," Zack said and looked at the time.  
  
"Oh my god, it's already 11 o clock!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I should go then. Walk to school with me tomorrow?" Hannah asked as she got up to leave.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to," Zack answered and walked her to the door.  
  
"Bye Zack!" she said and left. He just waved after her slowly. 


	3. The Dream

A/N: I still do not own School of Rock. I wonder how much the rights cost...  
  
Zack went on to the computer set up in the living room. He signed onto AIM to see if any of his friends were on. He smiled when he read the list of names until he saw that Summer was on.  
  
ZackAttack: Hey man! What's up?  
  
InsaneDrummer: Hey dude! Dewey freaked when we told him you moved. Now he is planning some rescue attempt to kidnap you or something.  
  
ZackAttack: Oh boy. That sounds like Dewey. Tell him not to "rescue" me.  
  
InsaneDrummer: Huh? Why not?  
  
ZackAttack: Cause I'm in love man.  
  
InsaneDrummer: Really? With who? Can I tell Summer?  
  
ZackAttack: Her name is Hannah. She is the one I know it man. I met her today. She can play guitar and she is so hott.  
  
InsaneDrummer: Oh cool man. Dewey had an interview and the band is going on tour! And guess what?  
  
ZackAttack: What?  
  
InsaneDrummer:We are going to your city!!  
  
ZackAttack: Seriously???? That is awesome! Dewey isn't going to like try to kidnap me is he?  
  
InsaneDrummer: I hope not  
  
ZackAttack:gtg  
  
Zack smiled at the thought of Dewey kidnapping him. His smile turned into a frown when 'Tinkerbell' IMed him.  
  
Tinkerbell: Hi Zack.  
  
ZackAttack: Goodbye Summer.  
  
Tinkerbell: Wait  
  
ZackAttack: What?  
  
Tinkerbell: I hear you have a girlfriend.  
  
ZackAttack: She's not my girlfriend. She's just my neighbor.  
  
Tinkerbell: Same difference  
  
ZackAttack: Goodbye Summer  
  
And with that Zack turned off the computer.  
  
Zack went up the stairs to his room. He had finally cleaned up the floor and put sheets on his bed.  
  
He shut his lights off and fell asleep and fell into a dream.  
  
Zack left his house and shut the door quietly. He snuck to the house next door and knocked on the door. Hannah came down the stairs and let him in.  
  
"Hey Zack, what are you doing here so late?" she asked.  
  
"There's something I need to do," he said quietly. "Could we go somewhere private?"  
  
"Umm sure. Come on we can go to my room," she answered and grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs.  
  
"I have wanted to do this since the moment I first laid eyes on you," he explained. And with that he leaned in to her and she leaned in too. He kissed her passionately.  
  
"I love you. I love you," he told her in between kisses.  
  
"Oh Zack, I love you too!" she whispered frantically and kissed him again. This time with their tongues exploring each others mouths.  
  
Hannah pulled Zack's shirt off and rubbed her hands up and down his bare back.  
  
Just then when they were laying under the covers and making out passionately, the door opened. And...  
  
Zack awoke alone in his room sweating very hard. He looked over and saw his door was open. His mom's head poked in and told him to get ready for school.  
  
When she left he muttered to himself, "Damn it was just a dream." 


	4. Her Boyfriend

**A/N: I think you get it now I do not own anything from SoR. Oh and if anyone cares I am getting a guitar exactly like the one of dewey's that Zack uses! I am watching SoR right now and Zack is sooooooooo hott!******

  
Zack quickly threw on a Led Zeppelin t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans and yelled out that he was going to school. He started to walk to the next house and wasn't paying attention until he crashed into someone.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have watched where I was going, Let me help you with those," Zack said blushing and looking down. He started to gather books up for the person he crashed into and looked up when he grabbed the same thing as the crashee.  
  
"Oh, hi Hannah!" he said and started to blush like mad.  
  
She laughed and said, "Hey Zack, next time open your eyes. There are some people on this street that would try to beat you up if you crashed into them!"  
  
"Hannah? Who's your friend?" a younger voice asked.  
  
Hannah turned around and looked at a younger girl, about 5'5" with brown curly hair approaching them. "Oh, um, Ally, this is Zack. They moved in next door yesterday. Zack this is Ally, my sister."  
  
Zack and Ally greeted each other. Then Ally said, "Okay okay. Hannah remember you're supposed to walk me to Rachel's house today."  
  
"Oh I totally forgot! Zack would you mind walking a little farther before we go to school?" Hannah said smacking herself on the head.  
  
"Not at all!" he replied enthusiastically. Ally ran down the street and left Zack and Hannah in the dust.  
  
"Sorry about my sister. She is really rude," Hannah said apologetically.  
  
"Oh it's okay. I wish I had a brother or sister," Zack said thoughtfully.  
  
"Uh no. You really don't. But if you don't take my advice then you can have mine!" Hannah laughed hopefully.  
  
"Errr... I'll take your advice on this one!" he said after thinking it over.  
  
"Yeah, well if I want to stay alive and we want to go to school then we better cross the street!" Hannah said realizing how long they've been standing there.  
  
The two of them started to run down the street and a kid on a bike rode near them. Zack noticed the kid and pulled Hannah to him and out of the kids path. Zack fell back onto the ground and Hannah fell on top of him leaving their faces millimeters apart.  
  
The two of them started grinning at each other, still clutching on to the other. Neither of them moved until they heard a voice near them. "Hannah?"  
  
The two of them looked over to where the voice came from and a tall boy with caramel blonde hair was staring at them. Hannah quickly got off of Zack and stood up blushing.  
  
"Uhh... hi Joe. Umm... Joe this is Zack Mooneyham. He just moved in next door to me yesterday. We were just walking Ally to school. Zack this is Joe...my boyfriend," Hannah explained. She said boyfriend really quiet because Joe was glaring at Zack angrily and Zack was staring at Hannah questioningly.  
  
Hannah helped Zack off the ground and Joe glared at them suspiciously. The three of them walked to their school in silence and Joe kept grabbing Hannah's arm and pulling her ahead of Zack, but she kept hitting him and going back to Zack.  
  
When they got to their school Joe went to his locker on the other side of the school, thankully. Hannah went with Zack to the office so he could find out his locker.  
  
On the way she started apologizing over and over. "I am so so sorry about Joe. I didn't know that he would take anything offensively. I am soo sorry."  
  
"I-it's okay Hannah. Really it is. Maybe I should just not be around you as much. I don't want Joe to be mad at me or you for anything we didn't do," Zack said, his heart dropping..  
  
"No Zack. If anyone should stop hanging around it's Joe. He is really getting on my nerves. I should break up with him," she said as if she had wanted to say that for the longest time.  
  
"Don't ruin your relationship because of me," Zack said as they walked into the office.  
  
"Zack Mooneyham?" the lady at the desk inquired. Zack nodded and she handed him a piece of paper and a lock.  
  
"Locker B-15," he read off the sheet of paper.  
  
"Right next to mine," Hannah said and started to frown once she saw Joe was standing at her locker. She gave Zack the directions to their first class and she quickly put the books in her locker and led Joe to a corner.  
  
"Joe we need to talk," she told him.  
  
"Joe, we need to see other people. You're being so protective of me and I can't take it," she continued.  
  
"But that's not all," Joe says quietly.  
  
"I've felt this way for a while. You're not the one for me there's someone else..." she trailed off and waved to Zack who was walking to class.  
  
"I understand," Joe said.  
  
"So she chose Mooneyham over me..." he thought. " But she will be mine again." 


	5. Afterschool Activities

**A/N: I own nothing. Except for Hannah. Yay I'm going to see Joey's gig on Sunday.**  
  
Zack walked home alone after school to avoid Hannah. When he got home he was greeted with a surprise. His parents had decided to have a house- warming party or something like that. They had been making friends in the neighborhood all day long. There were seven other kids there his age. He didn't really get along with any of them. He snuck upstairs into his room and started playing his beloved Gibson Flying V.  
  
Zack had just started playing the opening chords to a newer mainstream song, 'Love Song' by 311, when the doorbell rang.

"Oh perfect. More people to avoid," he thought to himself as he started over. Then there were footsteps on the stairs, "I hope nobody comes in," he added on in his mind.  
  
As the door opened he didn't really take notice since he was so entranced in the song. He didn't look up until he heard the lyrics coming from the doorway. He smiled up at Hannah as she sat down next to him on his bed and continued to sing along to his playing...  
  
"**Whenever I'm alone with you **

**You make me feel like I am home again **

**Whenever I'm alone with you **

**You make me feel like I am whole again **

**Whenever I'm alone with you **

**You make me feel like I am young again **

**Whenever I'm alone with you **

**You make me feel like I am fun again **

**However far away, **

**I will always love you **

**However long I stay, **

**I will always love you **

**Whatever words I say, **

**I will always love you **

**I will always love you **

**Whenever I'm alone with you **

**You make me feel like I am free again **

**Whenever I'm alone with you **

**You make me feel like I am clean again **

**However far away, **

**I will always love you **

**However long I stay, **

**I will always love you **

**Whatever words I say, **

**I will always love you **

**I will always love you**"  
  
During the last chorus Zack joined in with her. They stared into each others eyes once the song had ended. Before Zack knew what he was doing he said, "I will always love you," and with that he kissed her on the lips. She returned the favor and Zack pulled away out of surprise.(**A/N: I know very "original"**.)  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered and looked away, astonished at what he had just done.  
  
"For what?" she asked a little hurt that he had pulled away.  
  
"For doing that. I had no right," he spoke in little more than a whisper.  
  
"But I kissed you back. Zack don't be sorry. I really like you Zack," she contradicted, He finally looked at her when she said that she liked him.  
  
"Atleast I have one friend," he joked.  
  
"Zack, I didn't mean I like you as a friend..." she spoke with a bit of amusement in her voice.  
  
Zack's eyes widened in amazement. But nothing prepared him for what was about to happen. "Hannah, I meant it when I said that I will always love you. That song was for you...." He was cut short when Hannah pulled him to her and kissed him passionately.


	6. A Phone Call from Freddy

**A/N: Still own nothing. Thanks for all the great reviews. I dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers. I love you guys! Ha I love Joey too!**  
  
"So what does this mean?" Zack asked warily once the kiss ended.  
  
"I'm not sure. But all I know is I love you," Hannah said and smiled before kissing him again.  
  
"I love you too. But lets not tell our parents about us," Zack whispered into her ear after they stopped kissing again.  
  
"Fine with me. Let's go down there so they don't suspect anything," she replied. The two of them went downstairs and ate dinner with everyone there.  
  
"Zack, it's about time you came out of your room!" a woman called as the two of them sat down at the table. Hannah looked at her and figured that she was Zack's mother, since they had the same eyes.  
  
"Just playing my guitar," he answered looking down so nobody would notice he was blushing.  
  
The party lasted for another hour and a half. Zack's parents had set up games for all the kids they had invited. The little kids wanted to go and play outside. They weren't aloud to go alone so Zack and Hannah volunteered to watch them.  
  
Outside they talked about bands and music. After they were done talking they had on a lot more in common than they had thought. They both liked the bands Yes, Deep Purple, Ramones, Misfits, Jimi Hendrix, AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, and Stone Temple Pilots.  
  
When they were talking about what it would be like if Led Zeppelin got back together Zack's mom called him inside. When he came back out he was on the phone. He told whoever he was talking to to hold on. He sat down next to Hannah and mouthed, "My old band is coming to tour here next week!"  
  
"Congratulations!" Hannah mouthed back. Zack went back to talking to his friend on the phone. Hannah examined his apperance closely now. His hair was all tousled now. His beautiful, bottomless brown eyes lit up everytime he smiled. When he smiled it could light up any room. He was thin and a little muscley. His Led Zeppelin shirt was clinging to his body from sweating since it was like 90 degrees outside, and his blue jeans were slightly baggy and had rips in them at the hem and the knees, as did his black converse.  
  
She had taken in his entire appearance when he got off the phone. "That was my best friend Freddy from back home. The School of Rock is coming to town next week and when they do their signature song I am going to play with them. It was Freddy's idea since I wrote the whole song. I can't wait to see them all again!" Zack said quickly and happily.  
  
"I'm so happy for you!" Hannah told him ecstatically and hugged him.  
  
As they were hugging Zack's dad came outside to walk a family down to the sidewalk. When he saw the two of them hugging he asked, "Am I interrupting anything?"  
  
Zack blushed and said, "No Dad, we were just hugging because the band is coming and they want me to play with them again!"  
  
"Oh. That's good Zack. But I thought you gave up rock and roll when we moved," his dad said kind of dissapointedly.  
  
"Dad, no matter what I will never give up rock," Zack said exasperatedly as if he had repeated it dozens of times.  
  
"Okay. Well you two don't stay out here too long. It's getting dark out," his dad said absentmindedly as he went back inside.  
  
"So did your friend, umm Freddy, say anything else?" Hannah asked wanting to learn more about Zack's old band and all his friends.  
  
"Well, he broke up with his girlfriend, Katie, the bassist, and now he is going out with the new girl, Caitrin I think her name was. She's coming with the band too. He says she knows you," Zack said trying to remember the rest of his conversation with Freddy.  
  
"Yeah. She was one of my best friends before she moved. She was the one who used to be in the band with me," Hannah said remembering fond memories.  
  
"Well, Freddy said she took my place in the band," Zack continued, a little sadly.  
  
"Zack, can I ask you something?" Hannah asked him cautiosly.  
  
"Sure, ask me anything," Zack said openly.  
  
"Why did your dad think you gave up rock?" she asked, surprising him.  
  
An odd look crossed Zack's face and Hannah quickly added, "You don't have to tell me. I was just wondering."  
  
"No I want to tell you," he answered and sighed. "When the band first formed, I totally switched from classical to rock. My dad never approved of rock and never really will. Right when I went rock, my dad found out and tried to ban me from it. I disobeyed of course, but he didn't know that. At parents night the police came and Dewey's plan practically fell apart right then and there. The next day of school, my class ditched school and went and played the Battle of the Bands. All our parents were there and Dewey formed an after school program for us. My dad only let me keep going so that maybe I would get friends. When we moved he hoped I left it behind with my friends. He even threatened to take my guitar away, but my mom stopped him."  
  
"Oh Zack I'm sorry. I didn't know. I shouldn't have asked," Hannah said quietly once he had finished.  
  
"It's okay. Don't be sorry," he said and pulled her into a hug.  
  
Some of the kids got bored playing and had just turned around. Then all of a sudden Zack and Hannah here, "Eww couties!" and start to laugh. 


	7. Fighting

**A/N: I own nothing from SoR. Please keep reviewing! I love you guys!**  
  
Zack walked to school alone with Hannah on Monday (**A/N: the party thing was on a Friday**.) They were holding hands talking about Zack's friends back in New Jersey when they heard a "hey" behind them. They turned around and saw Joe staring at them.  
  
"So this is why you broke up with me? You've been screwing this loser? And you picked him over me?!" Joe shouted, causing several people hanging out side stop to watch and Hannah to turn red.  
  
"Joe, go away," Zack whispered.  
  
"What did you say?" Joe demanded getting up in Zack's face.  
  
"I said go away!" Zack said with more force in his voice.  
  
Joe didn't like that and advanced on Zack and attempted to punch him but Zack ducked. Hannah screamed at Joe to stop.  
  
This only angered Joe more and caused him to snarl, "Stay out of this slut!"  
  
Hannah tried to go forward to punch Joe but Zack put his arm out to stop her and whispered, "Don't."  
  
Joe punched Zack on the arm and cause Zack to put his attention on his arm. Joe raised his fist again to pull another blow on Zack's stomach, but Hannah threw herself in front of him and took the blow. She let out a gasp and fell to the ground. (**I know over dramatic**.)  
  
Joe's eyes widened and he dropped to his knees and put his hand on her arm. With that she backed up really quickly and was yelling, "Don't ever touch me again!" With that Joe ran off and left the two of them standing there.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hannah asked Zack as she stood up. Zack nodded and Hannah moved his hand off his arm. "Oh my gosh! That bruise is so bad! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"No. It's not your fault. And I should be the sorry one. Because of me he punched you and you got hurt," Zack said and put his hand on her stomach.  
  
She let out a gasp of pain and Zack quickly removed his hand and grabbed hers. "Come on. We don't need to go to school today. Are your parents home?" he asked quietly.  
  
Hannah nodded and asked, "So you're proposing we skip school and go to my house and be like 'oh hey! we got in a fight and decided to leave school!'?"  
  
Zack just smiled and started walking in the opposite direction. Hannah shook her head and ran after him. They took the long way home so that no one would see them skipping school. When they got back onto their street, they went inside Hannah's house and tried to sneak upstairs but got caught.  
  
"Hello you two. Where do you think you are going?" Hannah's mom asked as she spotted them walking up the stairs.  
  
They cringed and turned around. "Uhh we got injured and had to come home," they tried to explain.  
  
Hannah's mom shook her head and asked, "Who punched who?"  
  
Neither of them spoke for a minute, but then Hannah said, "Zack has a huge bruise on his arm and it looks like it might be more than a bruise, and I got punched in the stomach but it's nothing really."  
  
Zack shot a glare at her and said, "When I touched your stomach to see the bruise you gasped in pain! It is definitely something!"  
  
They argued for a moment about their injuries until they heard, "Okay okay! You two be quiet or else they'll hear you at your school! Come upstairs with me and I'll take a look at you."  
  
They walked up the stairs in silence and were led up to the second story bathroom. It had purple walls and a green floor (**A/N:EW**). They sat down on the rim of the bathtub and waited for Hannah's mom to come in with the first-aid kit.  
  
They heard clattering underneath them and after a while of aloneness(sp?) they decided to sit in the tub. Zack put his head on his knee and Hannah put her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for about ten minutes then fell asleep. Hannah's mom finally found the first-aid kit and came back up to the bathroom. She spotted them and left to go get something out of her room.  
  
Zack and Hannah woke up to a flashing light and saw her mom taking pictures of them. They looked at themselves and saw that they had moved around in their sleep. Zack had put his head back on the wall and Hannah's head moved to his lap and they sort of fell over without moving positions.  
  
When they realized what was going on they started to blush a deep red. As Hannah's mom laughed she said, "Okay, Zack roll up your sleeve, Hannah roll up your shirt."  
  
She inspected the two of them and applied bandages and stuff. They all sat in silence except for rattling in the box, until Hannah's mom asked, "So are either of you going to tell me who did this to you?"  
  
Neither of then spoke until they shared a look and Zack whispered, "Joe."  
  
Hannah's mom stared at the two of them questioningly and then asked, "Your boyfriend Joe?"  
  
"Correction, ex-boyfriend," Hannah replied with disgust.  
  
Her mom finished on them and then went downstairs to call the school. When she came back she said, "The two of you can stay here until school lets out. Then Zack can either call his parents to see if he could stay or go home. Just don't tell anyone why you weren't in school today." With that she left the two of them in the bathtub. 


	8. Reuniting

**A/N: Still own nothing. I went to Joey's gig. It was unbelievable. I got to meet him and he was soooo nice. I got lots of great pictures of him.  
**  
The rest of the week was smooth sailing. Zack became more and more anxious as the week progressed.  
  
It was finally Friday, the day the band was coming. He just threw his books in his locker and waited impatiently for Hannah.  
  
"Hurry up!" he cried impatiently.  
  
"Fine. Just one more sec..." Hannah started but couldn't finish her sentence because Zack grabbed her hand and ran the second her locker door shut. Within five minutes they were home and out of breath. Zack opened the door and ran inside folloed by Hannah who was trying to keep up with him. All the lights in the house were off but the cars were in the driveway and so was a large black van.  
  
Zack was looking through every room as if he had lost something. Hannah just stood in the doorway staring at him very confusedly.  
  
"Uhh, Zack? What are you looking for?" she asked so that he might stop muttering.  
  
"Them," was his only reply.  
  
"My room!" Zack exclaimed and hit himself on the head.  
  
They walked up the stairs and hannah kept trying to get answers out of him but all she got in return to her questioning were shushes and quiets. Zack reached out for the door handle and before he could get it the door swung open and hit him in the head.  
  
"Owww! Dewey you didn't have to bruise me!" he exclaimed grinning up at his mentor.  
  
"Well sorry Zack Attack. You didn't have to stand so freaking close to the door!" the man with shaggy brown hair and baggy cargo pants argued back.  
  
Hannah laughed as she watched the two of them bicker as if they were both 12 years old. She could hear laughter from inside his room too.  
  
The two guys stopped bickering at the same time and stared at her.  
  
"Umm. I should really go now," she said and started to leave.  
  
"Not at all! You must stay Hannah!" Zack argued and ran in front of her to block her path. "Oh. By the way this is Dewey, my mentor."  
  
"Dewey this is Hannah, my girlfriend," Zack said sending this message to Dewey.  
  
"Zack the others are inside your room waiting for you," Dewey said and entered a deep conversation with Hannah over which was a better AC/DC song, 'Highway to Hell' ot 'It's A Long Way To The Top'.  
  
Zack went into his room and ran up to Freddy and hugged him. "Hey man, I missed you guys!" he exclaimed.  
  
Everyone crowded around him and started talking about all different things. Zack was smiling widely until he noticed that Summer was standing alone in the corner staring at him longingly. He broke away from his friends and went over to her.  
  
"Hey Sum," Zack said trying to start a conversation.  
  
"My name is Summer," she replied and started to look out the window.  
  
"Okay Summer. I get it you're still mad at me. You have every reason to be. But you need to move on..." he started but couldn't finished because Summer interrupted him.  
  
"Zack! You think that I still like you? I've moved on from you! Don't even know why I was interested in you in the first place!" she lied to Zack and herself.  
  
"Okay. Then since we have both moved on we are just friends. Right?" he asked.  
  
"Right," she answered and they shook hands.  
  
Zack went back to the others to answer their questions. He hadn't noticed it earlier but there was a tall girl with dirty blonde hair with them. He guessed that it was Hannah's friend Caitrin. He turned to Freddy and asked, "Is that Caitrin?"  
  
Freddy answered with, "Yeah. And oh by the way I need to stay here tonight since the hotel the band is staying at doesn't have enough rooms and the van is too small."  
  
"Man of course you can stay here! My parents will be so dissapointed that they have to live with the great Freddy Jones again!" Zack laughed.  
  
**HANNAH'S POV (A/N: just cause I'm usin her POV don't mean it's a mary sue!)**  
  
Zack went to talk to his friends and left me in the hallway arguing over AC/DC songs with his mentor. The door to Zack's room opened and my longest friends came out of it.  
  
"Caitrin!" I yelled.  
  
She smiled at me and hugged me, "I see you still haven't grown any taller," she said indicating my shortness.  
  
"Haha," I laughed bitterly and hugged her back.  
  
"So how is playing with the band?" I asked her as we sat down in the hallway.  
  
"It's awesome. Everyone is really nice. So how's everything going with Joe?" Caitrin asked me.  
  
I cringed and rolled my shirt up to reveal the bruise.  
  
"Oh my gosh! He did that to you? I can't believe it!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Sooo.... Now you're single right? Soo..." she trailed off.  
  
"Wrong," I said simply and smiled.  
  
"Umm. Okay. So you're not single? You didn't break up with Joe?" she asked very confusedly.  
  
"Wrong," I repeated and started laughing at the look on her face when she tried to figure out what I was saying.  
  
"You'll always be a blonde Caitrin! Some things never change," I added on once I stopped laughing.  
  
"What? What?" she asked still confused.  
  
"I'm not single," I said simply.  
  
"Oh really now? Who are you with?" she asked slyly and gleefully both at the same time.  
  
"Zack," I said and started telling her all about what happened from the moment Ally sent me to retrieve the tennis ball to the moment he dragged me out of school today.  
  
"I can't believe you. I cannot believe you," Caitrin started when I finished my story.  
  
"What? Oh sut up. Oh and I know all about you and Freddy Jones," I retorted and smiled at the gaping look on her face.  
  
"How? Ohhh have you seen his eyes? They are such a beautiful hazel green color! And his hair is soo soft and blonde when there isn't any gel in it..." she gushed and I added my bit.  
  
"Have you seen Zack's hair? How it is all messy and just slightly hides his eyes and how much emotion is in his gorgeous chocolate eyes," I said just as gushily as Caitrin.  
  
We were gushing out our feelings **(A/N: Hey I want to join the gushfest! Oh and Joey's eyes... LOL nvm.)** to each other when we heard whispering near us. We looked up to see Zack and Freddy watching us as if they had been there for a long time. They sat down on either side of us and Freddy exclaimed, "Wow I never even knew what color my eyes were before!"  
  
Zack added in teasingly, "Bad ass Freddy Jones let a girl touch his ungelled hair! I never thought that was possible!"  
  
"Shut up Mooneyham! Atleast I can see when I walk!" Freddy threw back.  
  
"I can see perfectly fine or would I be able to do this and get it right?" Zack demanded and pulled me into a fiery kiss. He caught me a little startled but I joined in and wrapped my arms around his neck as he slid his hands down my back. After about two minutes of making out we seperated and Zack grinned smugly at Freddy who just laughed.  
  
Caitrin took a moment to stare at the three of us in turn then burst out laughing too. Zack and I were getting very confused and I asked, "What are you two laughing at?"  
  
Caitrin was the first to start breathing again and gasped out, "You two!" before she dissolved into another laughing fit. We got up and went into Zack's top floor bathroom and looked at our reflections. Zack's hair was sticking up everywhere and he had my lipstick all over his face. His shirt was hanging loosely and the left sleeve was rumpled up. I no longer had on lipstick and my hair was tangled and all mussed. My shirt was wrinkled in the back and both of our faces were flushed. We washed up in the bathroom and then went back to Zack's room.  
  
On the way Caitrin and Freddy were making out in the hall. When we passed them they stopped and Freddy asked Zack, "Lose anything in there?"  
  
Zack just shook his head and said, "Shut up."  
  
We went back in to his room where he introduced me to the back up singers, Marta, Alicia, and Tomika. When Zack and them had finished talking and we started walking to the next person, Zack whispered to me, "Everyone looks so different from when I moved. Freddy's gone even more punk. Tomika has lost a lot of weight and she didn't used to wear make up. Marta got a lot taller and she didn't used to have those blue streaks in her hair. Alicia used have braces. Dewey-erm- he's the same. Summer, she used to be total prep but she was just the manager. Now she says she helps write songs and she hasn't really lost the preppiness. Katie really went rock since I left. She never wore band shirts that much and her hair is more untamed now. Frankie lost weight too. But he's still lovable. Gordon grew a little taller and is still a computer freak. Lawrence is still a geek. Billy, ummm, Billy is gay. He's the stylist and he is totally glam rock."  
  
It took me a while to process this all and remember everyone's names. But after talking to everyone for a while they left. Freddy and Caitrin stayed at Zack's house and Zack's parents came home.  
  
"Zack?" his dad called up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah Dad?" he called back.  
  
"Just checking to see if you are home!" his dad called coming up the stairs.  
  
"Oh yeah. Hey dad Freddy is going to stay with us a few days since the hotel ran out of rooms. Isn't it great?" Zack asked his dad with a mischievous glint in his voice.  
  
"Oh God. Um. Alright Zack. Is he here?" Mr. Mooneyham said as if he was dying.  
  
"Hey Chris!" Freddy called and ran out of the room to great Mr. Mooneyham.  
  
"Freddy. Call me Mr. Mooneyham," Zack's dad said sighing.  
  
"Sure thing Chris!" he called and ran back to Zack's room.  
  
Zack and Freddy laughed and I announced, "Caitrin and I need to get to my house so my mom won't kill."  
  
"Are you sure you can't just spend the night?" Zack groaned and Freddy nodded in agreement.  
  
"Spend the night with our boyfriends. Sureee!" I said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey they don't know we're dating so it won't hurt," Zack said and shrugged.  
  
"Sorry. We got to go. Love you though," I said and kissed Zack on the lips as Caitrin bent over and kissed the blonde punk goodbye.  
  
Caitrin and I walked out of the house and I called goodbye to Zack's parents. We were walking up the front of my driveway when Caitrin grabbed my arm and demanded, "You didn't tell your parents about you and Zack?"  
  
"They don't need to know. Besides it's not like we've done anything more than make out!" I protested. She sighed and shook her head as my front door opened and Ally came out.  
  
She walked up to us and said smugly, "I knew there was something going on between you and Zack!" 


	9. Going To A Show

**A/N: Own nothing. Blah Blah Blah. Yeah on to the story.**  
  
**HANNAH'S POV  
**  
My face flushed when Ally said that. "H-how did you know?" I asked her.  
  
"It's really obvious if you watch carefully," Ally stated matter-of- factly.  
  
"D-did you tell mom or dad?" I asked and prayed to God that she didn't.  
  
"No. And I'm not as long as you don't tell them about me and Kevin," she said to me and I was astounded that she was going to keep her mouth shut.  
  
"Fine," I replied grudingly and shook her hand.  
  
The three of us went upstairs and to 'bed'. Well Caitrin and I stayed up gossiping all night.  
  
**NORMAL POV  
**  
School was on break so Zack and Hannah didn't have to go to school for another week. Zack had to put his amp on Freddy's head to wake him up in the morning. Freddy had to find his drumsticks and Zack had to put his beloved Flying V in its case before they could go. After they got dressed and grabbed some pancakes they went next door to get the girls.  
  
Freddy hadn't bothered changing his clothes the night before so he had on dirty blue jeans, black and white Vans, and a black Element hoodie. He just ran his gelled hand through his hair once to spike it that morning.  
  
Zack's attire was different from his best friends. He was wearing slightly baggy blue jeans, a Led Zeppelin, Stairway to Heaven t-shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath, and his faithful black Chuck Taylor Converse. Today he hadn't bothered brushing his hair so it was tangled and matted in his eyes.  
  
"Hey, so when is the performance?" Zack asked as they were waiting on Hannah's porch for the girls to get dressed.  
  
"Uhhh. Tonight I think," Freddy asked with a dazed look on his face as the door opened and Caitrin and Hannah came out dressed either rock or punk.  
  
Caitrin used some odd gel to dye the tips of her hair bright blue. She had on a black tank top that stopped just above her bellybutton, which showed of her tanned stomach. She had on tight blue jeans and many spiked bracelets and chokers.  
  
Hannah had decided to be more rock today. Her hair was parted zigzagged, and her makeup was really dark and somewhat gothic. She had on a Black Sabbath t-shirt and fitted blue jeans.  
  
"Come on, we need to get up to the hotel to get everyone else," Zack said and offered his hand to Hannah who motioned towards the door with her eyes.  
  
Zack nodded in a way that said he understood and Caitrin and Freddy held hands and ran down the street.  
  
Ten minutes later they were sitting in the back of the van with the rest of the band. Eleni Hale's mom had offered to drive the backstage crew around in her minivan. Summer sat up front with Dewey and they were talking about tour dates.  
  
" Ok now it is six thirty, so if we get there by seven, we'll have about an hour to prepare. Then you guys have a six song set. Have you decided which songs yet?" Summer asked Dewey and hoped he listened.  
  
"Yeah. We're going to play 'It's A Long Way To The Top', then 'Bonzo Goes To Bitburg', eh, then we're doing 'Black Dog', 'Edge of Seventeen', and of course we end it with, 'School of Rock'!" he exclaimed.  
  
Everyone in the back snickered.  
  
"What?" he asked as he was very confused.  
  
"Edge of Seventeen? Is your girlfriend going to be there or are you sending her a recording?" Katie asked and started laughing.  
  
" Hey! Don't be talking about her like that. She can expel every last one of you!" Dewey argued defensively.  
  
"Yeah okay man," Freddy said and turned to talk to Katie.  
  
"Damn it. Looks like there's going to be traffic," Dewey muttered under his breath.  
  
Summer and Dewey kept talking about the gig up front until Dewey decided to put on some music. Smoke on the Water came blasting out of the speakers as Dewey turned the volume up against Summer's protesting that it was too loud. Zack joined in on his guitar...  
  
"We all came out to Montreaux From the Lake Geneva shoreline To make records with a mobile We didn't have much time Frank Zappa and the Mothers Were at the best place around But some stupid with a flare gun Burned the place to the ground Smoke on the water A fire in the sky Smoke on the water They burned down the gambling house It died with an awful sound Funky Claude was running in and out Pulling kids out the ground When it all was over We had to find another place But Swiss time was running out It seemed that we would lose the race Smoke on the water A fire in the sky Smoke on the water We ended up at the Grand Hotel It was empty cold and bare But with the rolling truck Stones thing just outside Making our music there With a few red lights and a few old beds We made a place to sweat No matter what we get out of this I know we'll never forget Smoke on the water A fire in the sky Smoke on the water"  
  
When the song ended Summer quickly turned off the cd player and pointed out, "We're there. Okay everyone we have twenty minutes to get ready!"  
  
Everyone unloaded including Hannah who went with them and they all went backstage. Zack, Katie and Caitrin tuned their guitars. Freddy was air drumming and Lawrence was sitting down reading. Hannah went over to the side and started talking to Summer.  
  
"Hi Summer," Hannah said brightly.  
  
"Hi. Excuse me but I have to make sure no one is goofing off," Summer said briskly and walked over to the back up singers.  
  
Hannah shook her head and sat down on the couch next to Zack.  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
"Hey," he answered, now tuning the fifth string.  
  
"Hey, everyone gather round for the union of rock!" Dewey exclaimed.  
  
"I got to go," Zack said and quickly kissed Hannah on the lips. Hannah watched him go and join the other band members and her smile faltered when she saw Summer glaring at her angrily.  
  
"Let's kick ass!" Dewey yelled a moment later as the announcer called for them to come on stage. Freddy was the first to run out on stage, closely followed by Caitrin, Katie and Dewey. Then the three back up singers sort of skipped on stage and Lawrence walked to his keyboard. Zack stood right next to the stage staring longingly out at the band.  
  
Hannah spotted him and went over and put her arms around him. He turned around and smiled.  
  
"You really miss it," Hannah whispered in his ear as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Yeah. I can't wait to go back out there," Zack whispered back longingly with his eyes glistening.  
  
"Well, now's your chance, I love you," Hannah whispered and kissed him passionately before he ran out onstage to play.  
  
He plugged his guitar into the amp and Caitrin ran backstage. Zack turned to face the crowd and gave them all a rock on sign. He said something to Dewey and a look of dawning came over his face and then he grinned.  
  
The guitar playing started and Zack went up to the microphone...  
  
"Baby we was making straight A's,  
But we was stuck in the dumb days.  
Don't take much to memorize your lies,  
I feel like I've been hypnotized.  
And then that magic man he come to town,  
Woo-wee! He done spun my head around!  
He said "Recess is in session,  
Two and two make five."  
And now baby oh I'm alive!  
Ah yeah! I am alive!  
  
And if you wanna be the teacher's pet,  
Well baby you just better forget it.  
Rock got no reason,  
Rock got no rhyme.  
You better get me to school on time!  
  
(Dewey took his guitar solo and rocked)  
(Tomika took the mike and sang)  
Oh you know I was on the honor roll,  
Got good grades, ain't got no soul.  
Raise my hand before I can speak my mind,  
I've been biting my tongue too many times.  
(Zack joins)  
And then that magic man told you obey.  
(Tomika)Uh huh  
(Zack)Do what magic man do not what magic man say!  
(Tomika leaving)Say what?  
(Dewey)Now can I please have the attention of the class...  
Today's assignment...  
(Zack and Katie) KICK SOME ASS!  
  
(Zack singing)  
And if you wanna be the teacher's pet,  
Well baby you just better forget it.  
Rock got no reason,  
Rock got no rhyme.  
You better get me to school on time!  
  
This is my final exam,  
And you all know who I am.  
I might not be that perfect son,  
But you'll all be rocking when I'm done!  
(Zack solo)"  
  
Everyone in the audience and backstage loved it! There was a roar of applause and as the band ran off stage a few real groupies ran on stage and tried to tackle Freddy.  
  
"That was amazing!" Hannah yelled as she ran up to Zack and hugged him for dear life.  
  
"I haven't played that in two months and I haven't sung it since fifth grade when I wrote it! I can't believe I still remembered!" Zack exclaimed hugging her back and spinning her off the ground.  
  
Everyone stopped when they listened to who the next band on stage was. The announcer announced, "And now for No Vacancy!"  
  
"Come on guys, we're leaving," Dewey ordered and everyone ran out to the van without protest.  
  
Once in the van Summer announced, "I thought we could all go out to eat together since we are leaving tomorrow morning. Sort of a celebrate reuniting thing!"  
  
"Sorry Sum, but my dad will kill me. Besides, I'm not a part of the band anymore," Zack spoke up even though all the band members were nodding.  
  
"Dewey, here's our street, can you drop us off here?" he asked.  
  
"Sure thing Zack Attack!" Dewey said cheerfully, seemingly having forgotten about No Vacancy being there. Zack and Hannah climbed out of the car and Freddy and Caitrin started to follow until Zack protested.  
  
"You guys go and celebrate. Have fun," Zack said. They agreed and went back in the van.  
  
Once the door was shut Zack and Hannah yelled, "Early Merry Christmas!" simultaneausly(sp?) and went inside their own homes. 


End file.
